Sweet Dreams, Miss Galinda
by OzOnAZT
Summary: Galinda awoke to the sounds of a dreaming Elphie, then fulfilled her requests. Some very fluffy Gelphie.


"_M-Miss Galinda?" _

_Boq had been chasing Galinda unsuccessfully for over ten blocks in the early evening. She ran surprisingly fast in an elaborate dress and heels, and it took a while for Boq to even come close to catching her. After two more excruciatingly annoying blocks, the petite woman stopped. _

"_I would really appreciate it if you would just leave me alone for once, Master B–"_

"_But Miss Galinda, Horrible Morrible is coming!"_

_Galinda pondered this for all of three seconds before bolting forward, disregarding Boq altogether. There was no way that Horrible Morrible would be speaking to her tonight. She was positive that this was about the infamous hair explosion. There was no intention for the incident to occur, but the hated teacher wouldn't let it go. Sadly for the popular beauty, Morrible had no intent of stopping the current chase. _

"_Miss Galinda, dear, I would like to have a word with you…" Even from a distance, Morrible's voice was as shrill as ever. Galinda cringed and sharply turned right._

_She continued to run until she came to a fork in the road. Thinking that going down the path with the most expensive shops was too predictable, she ran down the opposite path. She regretted it immediately, as she entered a dirty forest. A little whimpering sound stopped Galinda from her escape, and she bent down to the forest floor trying to find the voice's owner. _

"_Hello?" The blonde continued toward the sound, intrigued._

"_You needn't be afraid, it's just me, I promise I won't hurt you." _

_She kneeled down again, only to find a little rabbit–or was it Rabbit?–curled into a tight ball, continuing to whimper and moan. She couldn't see much of it, but it was the most peculiar shade of green. Almost the same colour as her roommate._

"_Are you o–" She was interrupted by the Animal's sudden movement toward her, and promptly jumped three feet into the air. Galinda exhaled slowly and calmed herself down. She then noticed that the Beast had the same recognizable face as Elphaba. _

"_Please kiss me Galinda…please…" _

_Galinda had no idea what to do. She knew that it would be unheard of to kiss an Animal, especially considering she didn't know it, but it was so cute. The poor thing seemed hurt, vulnerable and lost. 'I must be going insane,' She thought, 'who even thinks of kissing a cute little Elphie-like Animal?' _

"_I think I'm in love with you too…Galinda?" More moaning ensued._

"_My, you're an odd little creature aren't you?" Galinda added as she backed away. She kept her eyes on the Animal as she retreated from the forest. She turned only to find Morrible behind her, gun in hand._

"_Such a beautiful girl, it's a shame that I have to kill you now, isn't it?"_

'_Oh my Oz,' Galinda thought, wide-eyed, 'I never even had the chance to tell Elphie how I really feel…NO, ELPHIE!'_

"_Sweet dreams Miss Galinda…"_

Galinda shrieked as she awoke. _'What an awful dream,'_ she thought, _'I wonder where that came from!'_

Just as the perky socialite was finally entering a state of sleep for the fourth time that night, she heard the same whimpering noise previously emitted from the Bunny-like forest creature. She looked over and noticed her green roommate's fitful sleep. She was tossing and turning constantly; it looked as if she was having an awful nightmare.

'_Oh Elphaba,'_ she thought, _'two full days of non-stop studying. With her lack of sleep, I'd surely die…my poor Elphie!'_

"Galinda…" said girl's ears perked up in effort to hear what had been said more clearly.

"Please kiss me Galinda, your teasing is positively torturous on so many levels!"

Intrigued, Galinda approached Elphaba's bed on her toes, and silently slipped in beside Elphaba.

'_That's been my exact dream for over a week,'_ thought Galinda, _'maybe she feels the same way about me that I do about her!'_

Deciding to test her theory, the blonde slowly moved her face toward her roommate's. If she could only get close enough to lightly press her lips…

"I love you my sweet Princess Galinda." Elphaba continued to unconsciously speak to her beautiful dream girl.

Elphaba's hands snapped up from her sides and pressed Galinda's face to hers. Her lips moved against Galinda's, and even in her sleep, she seemed to be aware of exactly how to please the blonde.

'_Oh my Oz, she's a good kisser!'_ Galinda's brain ceased most of its functions after that thought.

Just as Elphaba's tongue entered her mouth, Galinda saw two dark eyes illuminated by the moonlight. They were staring straight into her blue eyes, slowly helping her brain to realize what position they were in.

"Uh Galinda! W-what are you doing here?" Elphaba seemed mortified at the situation, especially the fact that her roommate was in _her_ bed.

"Just fulfilling your request, my dearest Elphie." Galinda's kisses left little room for doubts as she continued to kiss a now-conscious Elphaba.

"But…I'm sorry." She gasped breathlessly between one of Galinda's more intense passionate kisses.

"Don't you dare apologize for those beautiful kisses, Elphaba Thropp! Now, I know you want this as badly as I do, so shut your delicious mouth and kiss me!"

As the sun rose and all of the students of Shiz began to start their daily routines, two breathless teenagers lay atop one another, still kissing, after a night of passion and exploration.

"Are you alright, my sweet Galinda?" Elphaba was of course referring to the coughing fit that the shorter of the two had just barely survived, or so it seemed. Though Galinda looked as perfect as ever, it was obvious to her sometimes perceptive roommate that there was something different about the perky blonde. Whether it was genuine or not was the question in the intellect's mind.

"Oh my dear Elphie, I seem to be too ill to get to class," Galinda began, with a twinkle in her eye and a mischievous smirk, "I don't know if I'll be able to live without a certain green woman there to help me get through the day…" Elphaba sat there, obviously confused and worried.

"Don't give me that confused look! Honestly Elphie, are you that dull?"

The previously mentioned green woman began to smirk as she finally grasped the concept. "Well I'll let that one slide, my poor, sick roomie. I only hope I can keep you well enough to survive the day." Galinda coughed weakly for dramatic effect.

"I'll go inform Horrible Morrible of your awful condition. Would you like anything while I'm gone?" The blonde shrugged.

"A light breakfast for us would be appreciated if you just happen to pass the cafeteria."

Elphaba pondered the suggestion, ultimately deciding that the least amount of time away from her beautiful roommate, the better. "Well I'm not hungry, but no problem my sweet, I'll be back soon."

Before she left, Elphaba captured Galinda's lips for a short-lived soft kiss. Galinda's tongue suddenly thrust into Elphaba's mouth, and several minutes of passionate kisses followed. They reacquainted themselves with their new-found girlfriends, and reluctantly parted.

"I must go before I spontaneously combust from such intense worry about my weak, immensely ill—" Miss Elphaba Thropp was cut off by her counterpart's gentle shove to her behind.

"See you soon my _lean_ green thing." Elphaba chuckled and finished lacing her boots. Galinda sighed happily as her new lover shot her a smile from the door. _'This is going to be an interesting day…'_


End file.
